SonicVideo (United Kingdom)
Descriptions by: Sonic2007 Background: Sonic Video is a British company owned by Sonic Corporation PLC. They almost bankrupted in 1986, due to the VHS crisis. They are the largest DVD, Blu-Ray and VHS distributors in the United Kingdom. (1979-1989) Nicknames: The Personification of all that is British, Overlapping C, But there isn't a Sonic! The VideoSonic before VideoSonic, British VideoSonic. For the 2-warning variant: The Nonsense Logo, 2 Warnings in One? Slow Video, Are you Kidding Me?, Eeeheynahanah Logo: In a starry sky background, a grid flips down, then another one flips right, then yet another one flips left, then another flips up, ala Videosonic. Then the grids on the sides disappear. Then SONICVIDEO, with the C overlapping the V, appears. A bird-like creature in a box with a circle flies above the logo, then stops. It then cuts to the warning, all in British English. Variant: On some tapes, a different warning appears, that scrolls up, before the logo. Then it plays as normal, but then the normal warning appears. Another one is the same, but the normal warning is not seen. FX/SFX: Everything in the logo. Cheesy Factor: The starry background is not good, but the rest is fine. But 2 warnings in the same logo? Are you kidding me? How did SonicVideo get the authority to SHOW THIS in British tapes? And the music playing before the logo, in the warning screen ruins the sync! And why do we need this length of 3 minutes? Annoying Factor: Berserk! 2 warnings make this logo the longest dream logo, counting the warnings, clocking at 3 minutes! Music/Sounds: An oversaturated snippet of Sad Day by Blancmange, which comes from the same country as this. Availability: Seen on some British tapes from the era. Scare Factor: Low. The zooming WARNING! text may scare some. But it gets worse with the next logo... (1989-2000s) Nicknames: Too Much Chyron, Chyron Video, Sonic the Chyron, Sonic Chyron, The Personification of all that is Seizure-Inducing, Chyron the Hedgehog Logo: Flashing lights are in a silver-blue gradient. Then Sonic Video appears, This happens for 2:34 seconds. After the time, we flash to a green background with SONICVIDEO, in the same font as in the last logo. Variant: In 1991, they incorporated Sonic the Hedgehog in their logo, because Sonic Corporation bought Sega in June. Cheesy Factor: This is not suitable for people prone to epilepsy, but why did they get Sonic in 1991? Also, the logo has the same music! Compared to the 1st logo... FX/SFX: ....this has too much chyron. Did you think only SuperVideo and Greek logos have that? This qualifies in 1st in the most seizure-inducing logos! But at least it has high-quality graphics. Music/Sounds: Same as the last one, but low-pitched. Availability: Since SonicVideo is the largest British all-format distributor, this should be at least common in the United Kingdom. Scare Factor: Low bordering on nightmare. The flashing, the length and the music being low pitched makes it even scarier than the first logo! The font of SONICVIDEO makes it even scarier! None for those used to it. Category:United Kingdom Category:Longest Logos